


Three's a Crowd

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku's Wives [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Smut, mff smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Nasty smut featuring Kam Kam, Ugo, and M'Baku





	Three's a Crowd

Ugo had been married to M’Baku for 6 months. Everything seemed to be perfect. Despite her worries, M’Baku made sure they had quality time together. Even when Ugo was still adjusting to her new married life, Kam and Ahunna would allow her to cut into their quality time with their shared husband..within reason. Being the youngest wife of M’Baku and 9 years younger than him, she seemed to have a hard time with the responsibilities and work of marriage.

Today was a beautiful day in the Jabari Palace garden. Ugo and Kam Kam sat in chairs and looked upon the rows of herbs and veggies that surrounded a huge greenhouse.

“I must say Ugo, your herbs are thriving in the garden. This is your best batch yet!”, Kam Kam praised her sisterwife.

“I mixed in some lavender to give an extra calming effect”, Ugo said proudly.

Kam Kam nudged Ugo’s shoulder in a teasing manner.

“You’re so cute. No wonder M’Baku married you.”, Kam Kam mused. “So, I know its only been 6 months but what do you think of married life?” Kam Kam turned to face Ugo with curious, sweet eyes and a smile.

“It’s been great. He is everything I could ask for in a partner. And you and Ahunna have been the sisters I’ve never had. The only thing is….nevermind”. Ugo shook her head and tried to change the subject.

“No nevermind. Continue. I am your sisterwife, it’s important that we talk about these things.” Kam Kam nodded her head to give Ugo permission to continue.

“Well…. I just wish M’Baku would be..more..”. Ugo whispered an indistinguishable word.

“More what?!”, Kam Kam searched Ugo’s face

“More dominant!”, Ugo spat out.

“Oh..well… how much more dominant do you need him to be? The man is an alpha gorilla!”. Kam Kam’s expressed was painted with confusion and surprise.

“ I would to be choked and told what to do during sex. Sometimes I want him to take full control. Like my body belongs to him.” Ugo held her head down in embarrassment at her confession. Was she wanting too much she thought?

Kam Kam burst into uncontrollable laughter. “Is that it?”, she looked again with confusion. “He must be letting you adjust and is being extra gentle. Have you told him your desires?”

“No. I do not want him to think the sex is bad. It’s amazing. The best I’ve ever had.” Ugo threw up her hands in excitement. The two women laughed in unison at the confession.

“Our husband has many tricks up his sleeve and is very very open-minded. Plus the big brute loves taking control, but not unless you tell him he can.” Kam Kam assured her sisterwife with a soft hand on her shoulder.

* * *

While it was Kam Kam’s night to spend with M’Baku, she traded with Ugo. She wanted her sisterwife to have the sex she wanted and deserved with their husband.

Kam Kam stalked around the bedroom M’Baku and Ugo spent their nights in. She heard light chatter but according to her estimation, the two should have started the festivities. She loitered around the hallway for another 35 minutes pretending to pass by when confronted by guards.

“Ugh silly girl”, Kam Kam mumbled to herself.

“My wife, how was your day? I must say I am pleasantly surprised to have you to myself tonight”. M’Baku kissed Ugo’s palm as that sat up in bed winding down from the evening.

“Oh my day was great. I harvested some herbs in the garden and spent time with Kam Kam”.  Ugo bashfully eyed her large husband.

“Wonderful. I love that you two spend so much time together and are close. You seem to be—-”

A small knock on the door interrupted the Chief.

“Who is it?”, M’Baku asked sternly

“It’s Kam Kam, May I come in ?”

Ugo and M’Baku looked at each other in confusion and strugged.

“Sure, honey”, M’Baku replied.

“I hope I have not interrupted anything important”, Kam Kam raised a brow.

“No Kam Kam. In fact we were just speaking of you”. Ugo looked at her with suspicion.

“Ohh all good I hope”. Kam Kam perked up.

“It was very nice of you to trade days with Ugo.” M’Baku smiled, blissfully ignorant to Kam Kam’s and Ugo’s conversation earlier.

“Well, I am hoping it will be put to good use”, Kam Kam smirked.

Ugo nervously averted her eyes away from her husband and sisterwife.

“What do you mean, by good use”, M’Baku questioned both of his wives. He looked to Ugo who was turned away. He took his large digit and turned her chin to face him. “Hmmm, Ugo? What does she mean?”

Ugo gulped and breath hitched before she could speak. Kam Kam made her way to the edge of the bed. All eyes were on Ugo’s frightened form.

“Well, Kam Kam and I spoke about our my adjustment to married life”. Ugo looked over to Kam Kam who simply nodded in agreement.

“And I know you are being a loving husband and being patient, but you can be more rough. I do not mind.” Ugo once again bowed her head in embarrassment on the topic.

Kam Kam rolled her eyes and scoffed. M’Baku shot her a disapproving, stern look at which she straightened her demeanor.

“My love, in what ways should I be rougher with you?”. M’Baku placed her large hand on her thigh.

Kam Kam noticed the move and moved closer on the bed.

“Go on tell him exactly what you told me” Kam Kam placed her hand on Ugo’s free thigh.

“My husband, I want you to dominate me. As in choke me, spank me, and tell me what to do during sex”.

M’Baku’s expression seemed blank then a big grin laugh appeared across his handsome face. He chuckled.

“Is that all? If I knew that’s what you wanted I would have laid you across my lap sooner. Especially with all the theatrics you pull when you don’t get your way”. He stroked his full beard as he looked at Ugo with lustful eyes. His full lips smirked at Ugo before looking over at his second wife.

“So you two are talking about our sexual encounters, eh?” M’Baku’s deep browns eyes pierced through Kam Kam. She cleared her throat and removed her hand from Ugo’s thigh. “STOP. Put your hand back on her thigh”, M’Baku barked. Kam Kam blinked and complied.

“Well my love. I want to make sure Ugo is being pleased and is happy.” Kam Kam recognized the change in M’Baku’s demeanor. It was the same energy he has when he snaps into alpha mode around her. Kam Kam started to feel heat between her legs.

“Oh you want Ugo to be pleased? Hmmmm”. M’Baku studied the two women for a moment.

“Odu’m, take off your clothes”. M’Baku gazed at Kam Kam. He knew it was hard for her to ignore any of his demands when he was in this mood.

Kam Kam raised of the plush bed and began removing her flowing cotton kaftan. M’Baku smiled at the sight. Just as he suspected, she was completely nude underneath. Ugo stared in silence as she took in Kam Kam’s curvy figure. Stretch marks painted her plush belly and dimples peppered her thick thighs and voluptuous ass.

M’Baku stretched his hand towards Kam Kam. “Now Udala nmicha’m, does this please you?

Ugo unsure of what she should say remained silent and looked at her hands. M’Baku grabbed a fistful of Ugo’s hair and forced her to look at Kam Kam. “I will not ask you again! Does this please you? Does seeing Kambili naked turn you on, huh?”

Ugo breathing increased and pressure built in her core. Watching Ugo be manhandled by M’Baku lit Kam Kam’s skin on fire. She squeezed her thighs together desperate for friction.

“Yes, M’Baku. Kam Kam is gorgeous”. Kam Kam was turned on by the forced voyeurism. It reminded her that M’Baku could do almost anything he wanted with her body, and she would gladly enjoy his direction.

Ugo mouthwatered looking at Kam Kam’s erect nipples and the softness of the rest of her body.

“Well it seems you are comfortable letting me know your sexual desires with Kam Kam being present. Let’s see how close you two really are”. M’Baku beckoned Kam Kam with his large index finger. She set next to the chief with her eyes fixated on the wide-eyed younger wife.

“Ugo, have you ever eaten pussy?”, M’Baku asked matter of factly.

“Uhhh no. Not yet”.

M’Baku clapped his hands together and excitedly replied “Great! This is perfect time!”

Both wives looked at M’Baku in disbelief.

“Did I stutter? Ugo eat Kam Kam’s pussy.” M’Baku’s face was nothing but serious in his request.

Ugo slowly crawled over her husband’s thick thighs over to Kam Kam who laid down on my her back. Just as Ugo was about to dip her head between Kam Kam’s thighs, M’Baku stopped her.

“No no no! I want you to treat her as you want me to treat you during love making”.

Kam Kam giggled and pulled Ugo on top of her and began laying small pecks on her plump lips. “I don’t bite unless you want me to”, Kam Kam teased.

Kam Kam and Ugo lips melded together and their warm tongues battled for dominance.

They both turned to their husband when they felt the bed lift and dip again. M’Baku had removed his shorts and his length stood erect with a trickle of pre-cum glistening on his tip.

Both women stopped their kissing to admire.

“I did not say stop”, M’Baku said calmly while twisting Kam Kam’s nipple.

“Ouch, Sir.” Kam Kam pouted before kissing Ugo once more. Ugo’s lips left trails of wet kisses down Kam Kam’s jaw then to her neck. Kam Kam hissed as Ugo found a sensitive spot on her clavicle.

“Heh, that spot drives her wild. She becomes puddy in your hands”. M’Baku laughed as his hand began stroking his large member.

Ugo continued on her journey through the valleys of Kam Kam’s breasts and slipped her hard brown bud between her lips. Kam Kam’s body raised and a small breathy moan escaped her lips. Both women were turned on by each other, evident by the radiating heat coming from the bottom half of their bodies. Ugo traced her fingers down the golden stripes on Kam Kam’s hips evoking a snicker from the second wife. Kam Kam opened her thighs for Ugo without direction, begging her to taste her wetness building up below. Ugo nibbled on the inside of Kam Kam’s thighs inciting another moan from the woman.

“That’s it, nice and slow”, M’Baku said in a husky deep voice as he continued stroking his hard length and increasing his hand’s pace.

Ugo studied Kam Kam’s moist slit before delivering light licks to her clit.

M’Baku huffed. “I said slow, not so soft you can’t even feel it”. Without warning, M’Baku pushed Ugo’s face into Kam Kam’s pussy, squishing her tongue and lips into the soft wet mound.

“Fuck!”, Kam Kam shouted from the collision of Ugo’s mouth and her sensitive nub.

“That’s it. Stick your tongue on her clit. Don’t be shy now, little girl”, M’Baku taunted her.

There was no escaping, Ugo’s flat tongue gliding up and down Kam Kam’s slit as M’Baku directed her mouth’s movements. Ugo moaned into Kam Kam’s pussy adding more heat to her throbbing core. Kam Kam’s thighs began to shake around Ugo’s head as she began coming undone. The heat seemed to spread from Kam Kam’s core to her fingers and toes as she orgasmed. Her pelvis lifted off the bed as she hit her peak and come back down as she came back to earth. A light chuckle erupted from her diaphragm.

M’Baku pulled Ugo by her hair once more and brought her soaked lips to his for a deep, devouring kiss.

“Her pussy tastes even better coming from your lips”. M’Baku’s eyes were darkened with uncontrolled desire. A level Ugo had not seen before.

“So you want me to be rough with you?”, M’Baku repeated her earlier request.

“Yes”, Ugo coyly answer biting her bottom lip.

M’Baku slapped Ugo’s bottom creating a red mark on her honey brown skin that would definitely be sore and bruised tomorrow.

“Get in the position”. Ugo knew what that meant. She got on her hands and knees with her back arched. Readying herself to be filled by M’Baku. Giving Kam Kam an orgasm gave her a confidence boost and she wagged her bottom at M’Baku to signal she was ready.

He landed another slap on her ass, adding more sting to the sensitive area.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, little girl”. M’Baku’s immense hands massaged Ugo’s soft round cheeks to cool down the stinging heat. He looked at the eager Kam Kam who was waiting for instruction. Their eyes met and she scrunched her nose as she grinned.

“Ugh woman, you are always ready aren’t you?”, M’Baku teased

“Of course. Especially when it involves watching you fuck a pretty woman”, Kam Kam shot back.

“Well put yourself to good use, like the good slut you are and hold her cheeks apart for me”, He chided.

Kam Kam rushed over to open Ugo even more for M’Baku. Ugo laid her head on Kam Kam’s large hip as she took in a deep breath preparing to be entered. M’Baku had other ideas. He pushed his head into Ugo wet folds and began eating her from the back. Ugo let out a loud shriek as M’Baku tongue found its way deep inside, darting in and out. She tried to move away from his wet organ but he wrapped his long arms around her thighs to hold her in place.

Ugo wirthered underneath M’Baku as his tongue danced wildly along her opening and her clit. Ugo felt her walls begin to contract.

“Oh Daddy, I’m about to cum”, Ugo whined.

Both M’Baku and Kam Kam’s face lit up at hearing the term of endearment.

“Oh yes cum for Daddy, little girl”, M’Baku cooed.

With that, Ugo felt pleasure quake throughout her limbs as fell on the bed. M’Baku lifted her up against his tongue savoring every last bit of her essence.

Before Ugo could come down fully from her orgasm she felt M’Baku line up his tip with her opening and push into her without the usual gentleness he has. Their skin slapped together as he gave her his full length, her walls rushing to adjust around his thickness. Ugo let out a guttural moan as M’Baku started off with a hard but slow pace. Ugo rested her head on Kam Kam’s thighs as she took M’Baku’s harsh thrusts. Kam Kam, ever steadfast in her adherence, was still holding Ugo open for their husband’s pleasure.

“Oh little girl, you feel so good on Daddy’s dick”, he growled as he picked up his pace using his hands on Ugo’s waist to bring her flesh as close as possible to his. That was still not enough. He placed his hand on the back of Ugo’s neck deepening the arch.

“Daddy, shit! Too much. It’s too much”, Ugo tried to raise up but M’Baku pushed her head more into Kam Kam’s thighs.

“Oh I thought you wanted me to be rough, huh? Can you not take my dick? You pussy is soaking me. Doesn’t seem like it’s too much for you”. Ugo’s pleas only made M’Baku fuck her more mercilessly.

Tears filled Ugo’s eyes to brim at the sensation of M’Baku deep inside her. It felt like the coil in her stomach was being broken by the long and deep strokes of M’Baku’s dick itself. Ugo tried to control her moans.

“Ugo, let go. Show him how much you love his dick inside you”, Kam Kam cheered her on.

Gushes of wetness ran down Ugo’s thighs as she screamed out “Daddy”. M’Baku’s strokes became more erratic and fast. He wanted to be deeper inside Ugo. He wrapped his long calloused fingers around her neck and pulled her body lined up against his. He suckled her neck leaving hickies on her collarbone. Saliva mixing with sweat.

Kam Kam rolled her tongue against Ugo’s nipples as M’Baku plowed into her. Ugo was close again and Kam Kam could tell she was chasing another orgasm. Kam Kam drew small circles on Ugo’s clit as she came on M’Baku dick again causing him to spill his seed inside her. The mixture of their juices painted M’Baku dick white as he emptied inside her. Squirts of M’Baku’s seed escaped on Ugo’s thigh as he pulled out of her leaving her feeling empty and sore.

M’Baku gently laid Ugo back down on the bed as she panted from the rush of endorphins and hormones. Ugo turned over on her back in exhaustion. She watched as M’Baku gave Kam Kam a silent command with his eyes in her post-orgasm haze

Kam Kam crawled towards her like a panther circling an antelope. Bent on devouring her prey. Kam Kam settled between Ugo’s thighs as she lapped up the mess M’Baku left behind starting with the stray spots on Ugo’s thighs then dipping her tongue inside Ugo. Ugo shuttered as she became overstimulated. Kam Kam moaned in approval upon tasting the salty-sweet mix M’Baku and Ugo’s essences created. Kam Kam’s eyes shot right into Ugo’s as she licked her wetness clean. Ugo’s vision went white for 2 seconds which felt like eternity and let out a silent yelp. Kam Kam would have continued but M’Baku took a fist full of Kam Kam thick wild hair and brought her lips to his, tasting the sweet concoction his and his third wife created with their love.

Kam Kam looked at M’Baku with hazy eyes as she licked her lips trying to taste all of the deliciousness that her lovers made.

M’Baku grunted. “Temptress, you will be the death of me”.

Kam Kam smiled.  “and you would have lived a wonderful life, my love”, she said before stealing another kiss from her husband. Despite the damp spots on the bed, the three of them laid in bed and cuddled for the rest of the night. Hands caressing and massaging each other until the moans transitioned to snores and light breathing.

* * *

The sun began to set as Ugo and Kam Kam set in the garden once again partaking in Ugo’s special smoke blend.

“Did you have fun last night?”, Kam Kam questioned her.

“Lots. I don’t think I’ve cum that hard ever. I am still walking funny”, Ugo giggled into Kam Kam’s shoulder.

“Excellent. I knew you were sweet, but now I know you taste just as sweet”. Kam Kam pressed her forehand against Ugo’s and stared at her with tenderness. “I’m glad I could help you with bringing you pleasure”.

The moment was cut short when a clearing of a someone’s throat behind the two women. They raised from their chairs to see Ahunna standing behind them.

“Dinner is ready”, she said curtly.

“How much did you hear, Ahunna?”, Ugo questioned with a face full of worry.

“Enough to know both of you are depraved”, she said as she rolled her eyes.

The three women walked into the palace.

“You know there is room for all four of us in his bed, dear sisterwife”, Kam Kam playfully broke the silence.

Ahunna turned to face the two other women.

“No thank you. I prefer to have Daddy to myself”. Ahunna winked and walked ahead.

Kam Kam and Ugo giggled and followed behind her into the dining room.


End file.
